1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to games, and more particularly to a game where the object of the game is to guess your opponent""s word and score the most points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore a wide variety of word games have been proposed and implemented for entertainment, diversion, fun and educational purposes. The present invention is a novel and unique word game where the object of the game is to guess your opponent""s word and score the most points. The game is entertaining, fun, and educational, and may be played by children, adolescents, and/or adults.
The present invention provides a novel game methodology where, after preliminary preparation and set-up, each player draws letters from a plurality of letter tiles to form a three letter word. As soon as the player can form a three letter word he stops drawing and forms the word on a letter bracket. The other players continue to draw letter tiles until they can each form a three letter word. Once the word is formed it cannot be changed during the round of play.
The player who formed a three letter word first begins the play. Each player takes turns in trying to guess his opponent""s word. this is done by making a guess of a three letter word to your opponent. For three or four players, this would be the player on their left side. Each guess is responded to by the opponents with the answer xe2x80x98oddxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98evenxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Oddxe2x80x99 signifies that one or three letters match. xe2x80x98Evenxe2x80x99 signifies that zero or two letters match. Once a word has been guessed, this ends the round of play. The player that guessed the word scores his points on the score pad. Play then continues as before with the exception that everyone draws letter tiles until a four letter word can be formed.
Play may continue up to seven or more letters.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a novel and unique word guessing game which is entertaining, fun, and educational. It is a further object of this invention to provide a game which may be played and enjoyed by both children, adolescents, and adults.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality""s and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims
The present invention is a word game comprising the steps of turning a plurality of letter tiles upside down or otherwise covering the tiles. Each letter tile has a single letter on one side thereof. Next, distributing a word bracket, a score pad, and a writing implement to all players. Then a die is thrown to determine which player goes first, and each player then draws a single letter tile until each player can form a three letter word. The players then take turns guessing the word that another player has by making a guess of a three letter word with each guess responded to by the answer xe2x80x98oddxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98evenxe2x80x99 corresponding to either an odd or even number of correct letters guessed respectively. Points are scored for the player who correctly guessed the word. The play may continue with increasing lengths of words up to seven letters in length.